Continuation of Anne: The Sequel
by AngieAnne
Summary: This is a one-shot story about what happened after the end of Anne of Green Gables: The Sequel. It mostly is about what happened at Alice Penhallow's bonfire. I don't own any of these characters, they are all owned by L. M. Montgomery.


This is a one-shot story that answers the question: What happened after the second movie ended? I know a lot of people aren't fans of the second and third movies of the Anne of Green Gables series because they don't follow the books but I enjoyed them. The books are better of course, but the movies bring the characters to life for me. So here is my story that continues the ending of the second movie. Enjoy.

I also don't own any of these characters. They are all owned by L. M. Montgomery

* * *

Anne and Gilbert stood, talking on the bridge longer than they should have. They talked about the past year and the future ahead of them.

They were interrupted when they heard Katherine say, "Anne."

"Oh, no. I completely forgot about Alice Penhallow's bonfire," Anne said as she hurried down the bridge back to Green Gables with Gilbert behind her. "I'm taking Katherine and she is nervous already."

They had reached Green Gables' gate when Gilbert said, "Anne, wait," before grabbing Anne's hand and turning her towards him. He leaned in to kiss her. "I'll see you tomorrow," Gilbert said after breaking the kiss. He kissed her once more before turning and started walking down the lane.

"Gil, wait. You should come to the bonfire with us," Anne said after him.

"Ok, I'll be back to pick you too up," Gilbert said before walking away with a smile on his face. He and Anne were finally together and all his dreams would come true. But there was one more detail that he had to do.

When they arrived at the Penhallow's field, the bonfire was already underway. The bonfire was located at the edge of one of the Penhallow's fields along the edge of the forest. The reason for the bonfire was to clean up any trees that had fallen and any loose branches from the forest.

First, Anne introduced Katherine to the two guys who were asking about her, Clark Sloane &amp; Fred Pye. Once Katherine was comfortable talking to them without Anne beside her, Anne moved to a bench beside the bonfire where Gilbert shortly joined her.

"I see Katherine is fully enjoying herself now," Gilbert said while sitting beside Anne watching Katherine laugh at something one of the boys said. "You think she would be ok if we went for a walk?"

"I don't see why not." Anne stood up and motioned to Katherine that they were going for a walk which Katherine nodded at. When they saw that Katherine was ok with this, Gilbert grabbed Anne's hand and they half walked, half ran away from the bonfire, laughing like a couple in love, which they were.

They ended up at a fallen tree and both sat down on the log. "I love you, Anne Shirley," Gilbert said with his arm around Anne and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Gilbert Blythe," Anne whispered back.

Gilbert turned to face her and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. I want to be with you always," Anne answered before kissing him.

They sat on that log and talked and kissed until they noticed the bonfire burning out and people leaving before returning back to Katherine.

"So, how did it go?" Anne asked Katherine as the three of them walked back to Green Gables.

"Well, Clark and Fred were both enjoyable company and it was the first time in a long time that I have been in the company of men where they were actually interested in what I was saying," Katherine answered.

"That's great, Katherine. Things are changing for you in a good way," Anne said while giving Katherine a side hug. "I have some news too." Anne grabbed Gilbert's hand. "Gil and I are getting married."

"That's wonderful news, Anne." Katherine hugged Anne. "Congratulations. Also to you too, Gilbert."

Gilbert and Anne smiled at each other and the three of them talked about the evening's events.

Once they reached Green Gables gate, Katherine headed inside and left Anne and Gilbert at the gate.

"This day has been the greatest day of my life. Our future together will be filled with dreams and us together," Anne said while at the gate with Gilbert.

"We still have three years to wait, Anne."

"Oh, I know. Those years will feel like the longest three years ever but they will be filled with dreams of the future."

Gilbert laughed then kissed her before saying "I'll see you tomorrow," and walking home.

Anne watched him walk away and dreamed of the time that he wouldn't have to walk away from her. But yet she had three years to wait. She sighed before entering Green Gables.

After the summer end, Katherine went back to Kingsport and taught for one more year in which she saved up so she could finally travel world. She went to Europe and Asia and during that time, she met her one true love, Robert Johnston and finally had her happy ending.

In the one week before Gilbert left for college, Anne and Gilbert spent all their spare time together. Anne couldn't bare being separated from Gilbert while he was at school so she arranged to go to Halifax with him and teach in a local orphanage.

The End


End file.
